Ike! Prisman
(Go! Prisman) is a series that has Prisman as the main Ultra. Episodes usually are in a Ultra Fight style, where the Ultra battles a monster-of-a-"week". It began on 18th August, 2016. Overview The series' intention is to pay tribute to more obscure tokusatsu and for non-Ultra heroes and kaiju to return. Sometimes, to show the "what ifs" in Tsuburaya's tokusatsu. The series has no main human characters and focusses more on the kaiju/seijin/Ultras/Other heroes. The writer is not a tokusatsu director and this is also not a professional series. So just have fun with it. '' Series Info Sypnosis An alien prisoner — Grandos — from another planet escaped and together with an accomplice — Spygar — fled to Earth with a plan to conquer it. The alien duo accidentally revive Gridman's nemesis Khan Digifer and they work together to take over the Earth by 3D-printing Monsters. The alien planet alerted the Space Garrison, which sent Prisman to Earth to fight the threat. Characters Heroes *Prisman *Ultraman *Mirrorman *Redman *Ultraman *Ultraseven *Zoffy *Fireman *Jumborg Ace *Jumborg 9 *Azteckaiser *Silver Kamen *Iron King *Tetsujin Tiger Seven Kaiju & Seijin '''Main Villains' *Grandos (Ep 1~???) *Spygar (Ep 1~???) *Khan Digifer (Ep 1~???) Monster Printing Phase I *Red King (Ep 2) *Shugaron (Ep 3) *Astromons (Ep 4) *Dancan (Ep 5 & 6) *MechaDeli (Ep 5 & 6) *Twin Tail (Ep 5 & 6) *Takkong (Ep 5 & 6) Attack of the Invaders *Invaders *Invader A:Kitty Fire (Ep 7) *Invader B: Iron (Ep 8) *Invader C: Gold Satan (Ep 9 & 10) *Invader D: Darkron (Ep 9 & 10) *Coldon (Ep 11) *Gravity Machine (Ep 12) *Invader E: King Zaiger (Ep 13) *Invader F: Zailas (Ep 14) *Invader G: Mayasaurus (Ep 14) *Invader H: Gorgosaurus (Ep 14) *Invader I & J: Pair-Mons King (Ep 15) *Invader K, L, M, N & O: Dead King (Ep 15) Monster Printing Phase II *Varricane (Ep 16) *Gorbagos (Ep 17) *Maga Basser (Ep 18) *Monsarger (Ep 19) *Alien Pega (Ep 20 & 21) *Alien Borg (Ep 20 & 21) *Alien Acheron (Ep 22) *Alien Barog (Ep 22 & 23) *Tyrasaurus (Ep 23) *Madeus (Ep 24) *Eleking *Zaurus *Kingsaurus *Kingsaurus II *Kingsaurus III *Gomora *Alien Canis *Fangular *Degon *Shugaron II *Buzzsaurus Secret of the Crimson Killer *Red Phantom Killer *Big Liger *Sphinga *Graygas *Alien Baltan Fugitive *Spegz *Spegz Jr. Assault from Planet Gross *Killer Go-Ne *Anti Go-Ne *Mad Go-Ne *Satan Go-Ne *Demon Go-Ne *Chitander *King Jaigras *Flight King *King Ginger *Golden Arm *Dead Fire *Jum Killer *Mad Saturn *Alien Emerald *Babaras (Satan's Grandmother!) Monster Printing Phase III *Gold King *Rodogros *Gigass *Alien Black *Snowgon *Alien Bat *Devilsaurus *Paragon *Alien Stora *Arstron *Ghostron *Alien Mimy *Iron Rocks **Iron Rocks Progress *Alien Uley *Alien Banda *Alien Spell *Zaular *Blanker *Magulah *Alien Khan *Zakira *Scoradon *Muruchi *Dark Mander *Devilsaurus *Demaaga *Harmonigan *Nerogiras Black Mist *Lord Luar *Satan Demon *Fresh Blooded Hell *Bloody Hornet *Jessel Hunter *Iron Buster *Imitation Azteckaiser Return of the Saucer Race *Bunyo Directive *Alien Black II *Silver Bloome *Black Terrina *Roberuga *Roberuga Jr. *Black End *UF0 *Black Garon *Black Spinner *Black Star Ike! Prisman Gaiden: Revive the Emperor! *Alien Endeal *Jiorugon *Ark Bogar *Blackium *Beam Missile King *Garoruar *Zarabon Zetton Army *Z *Zetton *Zetton II *Powered Zetton *Hyper Zetton **Hyper Zetton Deathscythe *EX Zetton *Fire Zetton *Warrior Zetton *An accidentally revived Detton *Another accidentally revived Wetton Silver Kamen Kaiju: ' (Only some may be used) *Alien Tigris *Alien Krygys *Alien Shine *Alien Pyuma *Aien Juri *Alien Gorgon *Alien Chimera *Alien Solomon *Alien Domino *Alien Titan *Alien Sazan *Alien Rome *Saosolinga *Alien Norman *Alien Bolt *Alien Mork *Alien Emar *Alien Kiri *Gilasmon *Alien Inbus *Alien Gain *Alien Zor *Alien Fando *Alien Burner *Alien Acridon *Alien Wylie '''Misc ' *Alien Bandel *Bandelar *Metallinome *Titanian Operative No. 1: Geradami *Titanian Operarive No. 2: Gokibura *Titanian Operative No. 3: Cricketton **Possesed Prisman *Imitation Jumborg Ace *Imitation Mirrorman *Imitation Fireman *Imitation Mirrorman *Enestan *Kaera *Metal Kaiser *Space Bacteria Delon *Flamelar *Eyegangar *Terragaia *Commander Hulkan *Kodaigon *Alien Grotes *Garon *Littre *Giras Brothers *Alien Magma *Alien Vibe *Ace Robot *Imitation Ultraseven *Imitation Ultraman *Alien Babalou **Imitation Astra *Imitation Prisman *Pris-Ma *Grand Leader of Mu *Crown Prince Gill *Black Mask *Snaulami *Amazon X *Gottes *Black Mist *Ultizaura (Finale) '''Chouju *Yapool *Vakishim **Vaximum *Verokron **Reconstucted Verokron *Verokshim *Chamleking *Sabotendar **Reconstructed Sabotendar *Brocken *Space Mask *Black Satan *Univerlages *Goroga *Mezart *Jammer King Episodes Grandos, Spygar and Khan Digifer appear in almost all episodes, so they are not stated. They will only be stated in their first appearance or when they fight the heroes directly or play an important role in an episode. Kaiju requests Might be accepting suggestions for kaiju, seijin, kaijin and other types of villains to appear in the third story arc. Fanmade ones too. Please suggest in the comments. Trivia *It is partially based on Greenman, even the series' name... *Grandos' equivalent in Greenman would be Maoh, and Spygar and Khan's counterparts would be Tonchiki. *The idea of Grandos and Spygar escaping from their planet for having plans for invasion was based on Dr. Gori and Ra(Karas)'s situation in Spectreman. *The original idea was to make Astra the main Ultra to give him some respect, since he seemed to be just a side Ultra in Leo. But Astra seemed too old, like one of the senior Ultras... So now we shall see how this works out. **You have the ability to change the Ultra entirely mid-series in fan ultra series...unlike a real tokusatsu series... yay *There are currently 165 confirmed villains to appear in the whole Series+Gaidens. **Did I count correctly? Probably not. Category:Fan Ultra Series Category:Mao Wu Kong Category:Fan Series